This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The rapidly escalating abuse of methamphetamine (METH) in the United States, places a sense of urgency on understanding the consequences of METH use during pregnancy for the developing child. To our knowledge, IDEAL (Infant Development Environment and Lifestyle Study) is the only prospective longitudinal NIH study of prenatal METH exposure and child outcome. This project is a continuation of IDEAL for the 5-7[unreadable] year follow-up of the original IDEAL cohort. The 5-7[unreadable] year follow-up period covers an important age range when executive function neural networks undergo rapid development and children make the critical transition to school. The study's plan is to evaluate a relatively narrow band of executive function outcomes supported by the published preclinical and clinical literature and IDEAL's own preliminary findings. We plan to study how these executive function domains affect school related academic skills. There are five data collection points based on the age of the child. There is a visit to the clinic at 5 years to examine school readiness and three annual visits to the clinic when the child is 5.5, 6.5, and 7[unreadable] years and a home visit at 7 years. At annual follow up visits, caretakers provide updates of demographic information, CPS involvement, and ongoing drug use. At various visits, caretakers provide information on their psychiatric status, stress, intelligence, family history of psychiatric illness and drug abuse, household and community violence, and participate in a problem solving task with their child. At specific visits, children's executive function abilities, academic skills, and IQ are assessed by age-appropriate tests and tasks. IQ is measured as a control variable for executive function. New to the study is toxicology analysis of the child's hair for passive exposure to METH and other drugs and for the first time the child is interviewed about exposure to violence at 7[unreadable] years of age. CRC assistance is requested in the following areas: providing office space for four staff, use of office equipment (e.g. fax, copier, scanner, computer), storage space for study records and materials, use of exam rooms to conduct study visits, facilities to maintain videotaping equipment, and access to CRC staff to provide guidance and support in areas of expertise that support the study (e.g. guidance with fiscal matters, storage of specimens, development of databases).